Ghost
|year = 2016 |position = 26th (Final) |points = 11 (Final) |previous = "Black Smoke" |next = "Perfect Life"}} "Ghost" was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, performed by Jamie-Lee. As a member of the "Big Five", it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in last place with 11 points. This was the second year in a row it had achieved this result since the country won the 2010 Contest in Oslo. Lyrics The story of us, is it already told? Let’s tear the book apart, start to rewrite it all We’re already gone but still in this together Like a dragon to his gold we’re still holding on Our life won’t wait for us to live We don’t need a lifetime to figure out what we miss The love we get is the love we give A money chest full of love but we hid the key This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re lonely in a crowded room together Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re playing house in these walls forever Tell me who’s scared now Can’t we get an alternate ending? Can’t we get an alternate ending? Oh… Somehow we will change everything that we touch But we held on too tight and changed it too much We sweep up this love, put the pieces back together And if we find them all can we bring this to life? Our life won’t wait for us to live We don’t need a lifetime to figure out what we miss The love we get is the love we give A money chest full of love but we hid the key This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re lonely in a crowded room together Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re playing house in these walls forever Tell me who’s scared now Can’t we get an alternate ending? Can’t we get an alternate ending? Oh… Can’t we get an alternate ending? Can’t we get an alternate ending? Oh… This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re lonely in a crowded room together Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re playing house in these walls forever Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you (Ah…) Haunting the ghost of me We’re lonely in a crowded room together Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you (Tell me who’s scared now) Haunting the ghost of me We’re playing house in these walls forever Tell me who’s scared now Videos Jamie-Lee - Ghost (Germany) 2016 Eurovision Song Contest LIVE Jamie-Lee - Ghost (Germany) at the of the Grand Final 2016 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in English Category:Last place entries